Of game nights and Lady Gaga
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Kurt interrupts the other guys' game night, Sam is confused, Finn keeps getting killed, and Mike explains the guys' sudden willingness to take part in a Lady Gaga number. Set during 2x18.


**A/N**: This contains spoilers from the 'Born this way' episode. And jabs at the promo for the 'Rumours' one. Just so you know.  
>So you know how in the episode, everyone is suddenly very excited to be doing <em>Born this way<em>? While in season one, the boys (minus Kurt) were so opposed to Lady Gaga? This story was inspired by that :P I hope it makes sense, and the characters don't seem (too) OOC :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_ or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Finn knew that having a game night at his house was a bad idea the moment Kurt came walking down the stairs slowly and tentatively sat down in the arm chair Mike had abandoned earlier on in favour of a seat closer to the television. Kurt never came downstairs to sit with them during nights like these – alright, they hadn't really had any game nights at Finn's since the whole family had moved to a bigger house, but still. Kurt just looked out of place. Maybe that was why he always preferred hanging out with girls over boys.<p>

Either way, they all made a non-committal noise in greeting as he sat down, and Finn just _knew_ that Kurt was eyeing them disdainfully. It's what he always did when he walked into Finn's room unannounced, and Finn was gaming.

… Which was pretty much everyday.

"Do you want to play?" Finn exchanged knowing glances with Puck as Sam directed this question at Kurt. While he was no longer the 'new kid', Sam still had a lot to learn.

Kurt shrugged. "No, not really."

"Why are you here then?" Finn just assumed that Puck didn't mean to ask that as rudely as he did – it was just his way of speaking.

Still, Kurt narrowed his eyes at Puck. "Believe it or not, I actually miss hanging out with guys. I suppose that's what attending an all-boys school for a couple of months does to you."

Huh. That made sense. Finn hadn't even thought about it that way.

"Even if," Kurt continued, "they were generally nicer to me than you – but I'll take what I can get."

Finn briefly wondered why Kurt didn't just hang out with Blaine if he wanted to hang out with guys, but – yeah, he wasn't even going to think about that.

"Do they also play video games at Dalton?" Artie asked, intrigued. As intrigued as he was, though, his eyes were still glued to the screen. Which reminded Finn – oh, wait. He was dead. Damn it.

"I wouldn't know," Kurt replied, casting a brief glance at the tv as well. "They're mostly… kind of normal teenage boys – well, as normal as they come – so I assume they do. But I didn't board there, so I have no idea what went down there after school hours."

Even Finn realised that not only did Kurt sort of insult them, he also sort of insulted himself there. So that cancelled each other out, right?

"So you're just going to sit here?" Puck asked thoughtfully. When Kurt nodded, he smirked. "Could you get us some food then?"

Kurt scoffed. "I'm not your maid, Puckerman. Go get it yourself. You know your way around the house by now."

Even though there had been no formal game nights for all the Glee guys in their house yet, most of them had come over individually at some point to play video games. And even after everything that had gone down with Quinn and Rachel and who knew what else, Puck was still Finn's best friend. All best friends had their drama, Finn decided – look at Kurt and Blaine. Right – wrong example. He really didn't want to go there. It wasn't as if he was homophobic (alright, he was working on it) or didn't want Kurt to be happy (he did – he loved his stepbrother very much… in a very (step)brotherly way, of course), but the thoughts of two guys doing… stuff – it was safe to say that this still made Finn slightly uncomfortable.

It soon became very obvious that Kurt had never been to a game night at Dalton or anywhere else – he didn't know about the right game night etiquette (but he would be proud of Finn if he ever found out that Finn knew that word. In his head. He wouldn't dare saying it out loud, because he knew he was going to screw it up). He kept tapping his foot, he put on music, and worst of all – he was constantly talking.

Now, Finn knew that that in itself wasn't such a strange occurrence because, well, this was Kurt. But still – couldn't he take a hint that none of them was in the mood to talk right now?

"And what about this week's Glee assignment?" Kurt suddenly asked, and that caught Finn's attention. Instantly, he was dead. He scowled at Kurt, who just raised an eyebrow in reply, looking unimpressed. Kurt had been back for only a day and a half, but it had been immediately decided that he should perform with them for their next performance. Not that anyone minded – they were just glad to have him back.

"What about it?" Finn asked, unable to keep his annoyance to himself.

"How did the girls manage to get you to go along with it? Force? Blackmail? Bribery?"

Sam just looked confused. "Why would they have to do that?"

Then again, Finn felt a bit confused as well, and by the looks of it, so did the others. "The theme this week was self-acceptance. Why would we be against singing _the_ anthem about self-acceptance?" Artie asked.

There was a silence before Kurt answered. "It's a Lady Gaga song," he said, as if that would make them understand. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn noticed Mike coming to a realisation. It was quite possible that Artie understood as well. "You know? _The_ pop icon of the century? The one whose music _you_ didn't want to perform just a year ago?"

"You didn't?" Sam asked.

"That was different!" Puck protested almost at the same time.

"Because you were afraid that having to wear theatrical costumes was going to ruin your reputation around the school?" Kurt guessed. "Yeah, your Kiss outfits were really that much better in that aspect."

"Yes, I think it's the outfits," Mike spoke up suddenly. "Last year, we had to go all out and be theatrical. Now, it's about ourselves, plain and simple. No big costumes, just a plain white t-shirt with a word or a phrase on it, expressing who we are, accepting ourselves, instead of being as theatrical as possible and hiding behind the most extravagant outfits imaginable to mankind."

That made sense - Finn, and Puck and Artie as well, nodded in agreement. Finn had never thought about this before, but maybe Mike was a quite ideal conversation partner for Kurt – if only Mike didn't say so little and Kurt didn't say so much.

But maybe not – Kurt was glaring at Mike a bit (Finn suspected that he was taking the part about the extravagant outfits a little too personally), but Mike didn't notice – he was facing the screen again.

"Why didn't you want to do Lady Gaga last year?" Sam asked, and he was promptly filled in by Kurt, for which Finn was grateful. At least he (and Puck, too) could turn back to their video game now.

A few minutes later, Finn heard Kurt say something about showing Sam their _Bad Romance_ performance (it had been taped – that was probably Rachel's doing) and they walked upstairs. Puck, who still didn't seem to like Sam too much for some reason (not that Finn was so much better), muttered, "Didn't your stepdad have a rule about him not being allowed to have potentially gay dudes in his room?"

"Sam's not gay," Finn quickly muttered back, trying to focus on the screen. "And Kurt wouldn't do that to Blaine." He really didn't want to get killed again – shoot. He was dead. He just couldn't concentrate when people talked to him and he had to say something in response.

Not too long after that, Sam and Kurt re-emerged, causing Puck to snicker (and get killed as well – served him right, Finn thought to himself). Sam picked up his console again and acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Kurt spent the remainder of the evening curled up in the arm chair, alternately playing with his phone (texting Blaine, probably) and staring at the screen with a mix of confusion, disdain, and maybe even a little amusement on his face. But at least he was quiet now.

All in all, Finn decided, this evening could've gone over much, much worse.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So... what do you think? Let me know, please review! :D


End file.
